


Merry Men

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rum was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promptsmas 2011.

"Jingle bells..." Trent warbled.

"...Batman smells..." sang Ethan, pirouetting clumsily across the wood floor.

"...Robin laid an eggggg..."

Conner sprawled out on the Cyberspace's couch, watching the duet with a pinched expression. "This is... worse than I thought it'd be."

"The Batmobile-" _crash!_ "-lost its wheel..."

"You can't have thought this was going to end well," Kira said, from her perch on the arm of the couch, symbolically raising her above everyone else.

"And the Joooookerrrrr took ballet!" the boys chorused together, joining together in an awkward faux-chorus line, high-kicking the debris of napkins and straws they'd knocked to the floor, until the Cyberspace looked like a war zone.

"I didn't think it was going to end well," said Conner. "I just thought it'd be better. You know," he raised his voice so the others could hear, "for Power Rangers, you guys are really terrible at being at all graceful."

"One," said Ethan, "we're not Power Rangers anymore. And B, I never took a karate lesson."

"Or a dance lesson," Kira observed.

"I'd like to see you do better," said Trent.

"And I'd like to see my floor clean," said Hayley, coming out of the back office and looking at the mess with dismay. "You're lucky we're not open today."

"Aw, c'mon, Hales," said Trent, wiggling his smoothie cup in her direction. "It's Christmas!"

"It's December fifteenth, and," she took the cup out of his hand, sniffed, and took an exaggerated step back, "how much rum did you put in the eggnog?"

From her perch, Kira raised her hand, sinking a little lower. "It may have been a mistake to give Ethan that bottle of rum for Christmas."

"It was not a mistake," Ethan declared, kissing her cheek.

Kira looked chagrined. "He wanted some computer... thing... it was really expensive..."

"No, no," said Conner. "The rum was good. It's the gift that keeps on giving." He gestured to where Ethan was now attempting a Russian folk dance. Seconds later, he tripped on a straw and landed flat on his back. Trent was doubled over laughing. Conner giggled. Hayley sighed.

"And why aren't you taking part in the festivities?"

Conner sat up straight, wearing a smug smile. He tipped his cup at Hayley so she could see the contents: pink, frothy, neither noggy nor rummy. "Designated driver."

"He drew the short straw," Kira explained.

"It turned out to be totally worth it," said Conner. "My dad played the whole 'guilty about Christmas in Tahoe with the new fiancée' card and got me and Eric both new phones. This is going to be on the internet until Ethe stops holding my Christmas present hostage."

"I _told_ you, Dr. O has it!"

"Where is Tommy, anyway?" Hayley asked.

"Probably trapped under the mistletoe with _his_ new fiancée," said Conner. "Something in the water."

"Jealous?" needled Kira.

"Only if Dr. O doesn't try to buy my love with stuff, too," said Conner. "For the record, my affections _can_ be bought. I have a registry with both Macy's and Autozone."

No one was listening. Ethan and Trent were picking up the straws; Hayley and Kira were just ignoring them. "It was a good theory," said Kira, "but the eggnog milkshake was just gross."

"Better with rum?" Hayley asked.

"Way better with rum." She nodded. "Bottle's on the counter if you want some. Ethan won't mind."

"Ethan won't mind what?"

"Won't mind getting Hayley drunk."

"No, that'd be cool."

"I mind," Conner interrupted. "I can't fit five people in my car."

"Lest we forget," said Trent, "it's all about Conner, all the time."

"'Lest' is a pretty big word for a drunk guy."

"It's only four letters, and I'm not that drunk."

"My floor would say otherwise."

"It's not my fault Ethan has bad aim."

"It's not my fault you can't catch."

"Guys, guys, guys," said Conner, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "It's the holidays. Let's not fight. Let's sing."

Trent and Ethan looked at each other, looked at the mess, and shrugged in unison.

"Jingle bells..."

"Wait!" cried Conner. "Let me get my camera."


End file.
